Many storage systems and/or devices use logical addresses to securely manage memory so that applications and/or programs do not have direct access to physical memory, to provide wear leveling, or the like. The logical addresses are typically mapped to physical addresses so that a processor can access the physical addresses to perform input/output (I/O) operations on the data stored therein. Conventional techniques to locate logical addresses for corresponding physical addresses can cause some storage systems and/or devices to experience one or more latency issues.